Team of Disaster
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Trip has a run in with this new team that calls themselves the Team Disaster. They steal all of Trip's pokemon and what they do to his pokemon... somehow he can feel it too. No matter how far apart he is with his pokemon he can feel their pain. Ash finds and helps him get his family back. Will they be able to save Trip's pokemon... or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this little story I put together. This is told in Trip's point of view mostly. Please enjoy

**Team of Disaster**

**Trip's P.O.V.**

I had no choice but to walk after the creeps that took my Pokemon from me. Whoever those guys are… they broke my left arm and nearly busted my ankle while I tried getting Vanillite and Serperior back. Then I got knocked out before I could call Frillish out. Once I awoke… I found my other Pokemon gone. All my pokeballs gone.

I hurt all over and yet… I refuse to give into that pain. My pokemon… my pokemon are my family! I want my family back now. I won't stop, I refuse to stop. Not until I get them back.

Ah… man, thanks to what those creeps did to me, I have no choice but to stop and rest. My ankle's about to snap if I press on any farther in this down-pour. I lend my back up against a tree and slid to the ground.

My lungs feel regions away. I need to find some help. Looking up at the blurry sky… still gasping for air… Ash where are you? Oh, great… now my eyes are beginning to close. Serperior, Vanillite, Frillish, Tranquil, Conkeldurr, Lempent… please be alright. Hold on please… I'll find a way to get you guys back. Serperior please watch over the others… especially Vanillite. She's still young.

If only I could've done something to..

'Beepbeep da-beep beep beep'

Huh? My Xtranseiver? Who could that be? I took it off my left wrist to answer it.

_"Hey Trip!" _*Gasp* It's Ash! Grrr, great, now I can barely see. _"Trip, you don't look so good. Where are you?"_

"Forest… raining…need… help…" was all I could manage to say before completely blacking out and dropping my arm… actually I completely fell over without warning.

_"Tri-ey! - p?! - ri - I - min - ol - n!"_ That was all I could hear of Ash's voice. Everything went dark.

I suddenly shot up and found myself in a bed. How did I get here?

"Trip." Ash? I looked to the side to see Ash standing by the bed I'm in.

"Ash… did you -"

"Pikachu and I went looking for you once you fell over on the Xtranseiver. What happened?" he told me. He gave me a while to gather my thoughts.

"I got jumped by this unknown group," I told him, looking at the cast on my arm now. "They… they took my Pokemon and I couldn't do a thing to stop them. They broke my arm and almost broke my ankle. I tried to stop them… tried to get Vanillite and Serperior back but… one of those guys knocked me out. When I woke up I found the rest of my Pokemon gone. Walked until I passed out."

"Now I'm even more worried. You've been out for two days."

"*Gasp* What?! Two days?! Crap!" I threw the blanket off as I scrambled out of the bed. Ash tried to keep me in the bed. I know I still need some rest, but I can't take it. I've been out for two whole days?!

Who knows what those creeps are doing to my Pokemon?! What knows _what_ they've done to them?!

"I can't sit back Ash! I have to get them back! Please Ash! Don't try to stop me!" I shouted at him.

"We need a plan first and figure out where they are exactly!" Ash shouted back. "You need to calm down, or else you'll pass out again! Trip listen to me!"

I took deep breaths, holding my chest at the same time. I fell back on the bed as if I just felt Conkeldurr get smacked hard. My back suddenly hurt.

"Listen Trip… I know having your Pokemon stolen from you is like. Team rocket always grabbed Pikachu from me and some of my other Pokemon. But I was always able to get them back. We'll help you get you Pokemon back, safe and sound," Ash told me in a soft voice.

*Sigh* I'll try to stay calm. I have to get them back. Rushing head first in my condition isn't a smart move. And I'd just be a burden even if I find my family.

Huh? My arm just felt like rocks smashed into it. And it's my broken arm too. What's… going on?

"Tranquil! Tranquil!" *Gasp* Tranquil! I'd know my Tranquil's voice among a flock of them!

I got up fast and ran out the doors shouting, "Tranquil! Tranquil where are you!? Tranquil!"

"Tranquil! Quil, quil!" I sharply turned to the right and saw my Tranquil… badly hurt… slowly walking towards me. Its left wing dragged on the ground.

I ran over to it and dropped to my knees. "Tranquil," I said softly, reaching my good arm out to it. "Tranquil, it's going to be okay. I got you now." It laid its head on my shoulder as I placed my arm under its tail fathers.

I stood up and walked with Ash to a Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy and Audino took Tranquil in the operating room.

How did Tranquil get away from those people? Or did they just let it go after they were done hurting it like this? Whatever the reason… I'm glad to have Tranquil back at least.

"I want the rest of my family back," I said out loud.

"And we'll get them back, no matter what," Ash told me. Hearing him say that… fills me up with more determination.

….

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out what I was thinking for this next chapter.

Enjoy

**Ch. 2**

"Okay**, **now what do we have to go on?" Ash asked looking over at me.

"Go over to the police station," Nurse Joy told us coming out of the back room. "I've never seen a Pokemon _this_ hurt before. Officer Jenny should be informed about this."

"How's Tranquil?" I asked, desperately. Ah, what just… hit my back? A wrecking ball? I grabbed the front desk gasping for air. What's going on here?

"Trip! Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked me.

"Co- Conkeldurr," I gasped. I just know something's happening to Conkeldurr right now. Wait a minute… Tranquil's left wing is broken and… and my left arm is broken… I felt rocks or something hitting my busted arm. And now I'm feeling my back getting hit and no one is behind me?

"Your Tranquil will have to stay here for at least a week to fully recover," Nurse Joy told me. "You should take it easy too. I'll take care of your Tranquil, okay?"

I could only nod as I staggered outside. I went back down to the building I woke up in. A hospital building… Ash followed me as I dug around in my bag.

"Trip, what are you looking for?" he asked again. I didn't answer him as I pulled out a sketch book. I sat down in a chair, flipping through the pages to a certain sketch I made.

"Wow, Trip. That's really good," Ash said looking down at the sketch I stopped on. It was a sketch of me and my pokemon. Tranquil as my wings, Conkeldurr holding me up… a strong back like it has… Frillish as my legs to carry me anywhere in the region, Lampent as my chest/strong rib cage, Serperior as my head, and… and Vanillite… she's my caring heart… my pokemon standing in those spots.

Maybe… maybe… no wait. That can't be possible. I shouldn't be able to feel my pokemon's pain, just our strong bond with each other.

"Oh there you are, kid," said a doctor, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards him in a snap. "You need to rest for at least two more days. Your ankle is still healing; you shouldn't be standing on it for very long…"

"WHAT?!" I shouted in disbelief. I couldn't believe what he just told me. "I am _not_ going to just sit here knowing the creeps that took my pokemon are hurting them so badly! I'm going to get my pokemon back now!" I shoved my sketch book back in my bag before flung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my orange jacket and stormed out of the hospital without waiting for Ash.

"Trip! Hey, wait up!"

"Pikachu, pika!" Ash and his Pikachu got in front of me before I could go any further.

"Get out of my way," I demanded slightly.

"I told you that we'll help you get them back, but we need a better idea of _where_ those guys are at first!" Ash shouted at me.

I suddenly felt a rock wreaker attack hit my back. I fell to the ground letting go of my jacket and landed on my knees. There's no doubt about it now… I'm feeling what my pokemon are feeling right now!

"Trip! Trip, what's wrong?! Trip!" Ash shouted in worry, knelling beside me.

"I can feel their…" I whispered out. I'm dumbstruck right now.

"You can fell what? Trip!"

"I can feel my pokemon's pain," I told Ash looking at him with a serious look. Now Ash looks dumbstruck to hear that, even his Pikachu looked at a loss.

"Are you… serious?" Ash stuttered.

"Dead serious," I told him. "Remember the sketch I let you see? Tranquil's left wing is broke and so is my left arm." I tried getting up. "This… this is the third time I've felt something hitting my back really hard. Which tells me that… Conkeldurr is getting hurt. If… aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed suddenly because now my ankle feels like its being twisted all the way around and a brick break attack is repeatedly slamming down on it. Ow, now my entire leg feels like its being ripped to shreds! "Conkeldurr! Frillish!" Great now I'm crying. You can't blame me can you? This pain is too unbearable!

I hear Ash gasp sharply once I was finally able to breathe. Turning towards him a bit… he's looking at my back.

"You've got a huge bruise on your back, Trip," he said shocked. I couldn't talk at the moment. I'm still trying to catch my breath. "What the- you're ankle is bleeding Trip!"

Huh, no wonder why I feel my sock getting drenched. My eyes stay wide as I still try catching my breath from screaming so much. Wha-what am… am I… supposed… to do now? What… what can I do… now?

….

Please review


End file.
